


A Retelling

by Dolorous_nq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, personal effort to make draco more involved in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq
Summary: “Shouldn’t we get Dumbledore?”“Your Dad got him sacked.”“What about Snape?”“He won’t believe us.”“McGonagall?”“She’ll just give us detention.”(snippets of scenes where Draco Malfoy is more involved in the major storylines of the books)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the scene where Draco got into detention with the trio and Neville?  
> I reread it and thought we should've had more of this loveliness...  
> then this happened.. enjoy!

Harry and Ron snuck out of the Gryffindor’s common room and walked down to Lockhart’s office. They had to do something; with all they know there might be a chance to actually get to Ginny in time. They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Art’s classroom in a hurry, hoping to catch Lockhart before he heads out looking for the Chamber’s entrance. 

They halted in their steps when they found Malfoy leaning against one of the desks and looking bored as he inspected his fingernails.

“What are you doing here?” Ron blurted out.

“Oh, not you two! This night can’t get any worse.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said, “Ron asked you a question, there’s a curfew. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Did you promote yourself from Scarface to Prefect, Potter?” Malfoy scuffed, “You two are out after curfew as well, if you didn’t notice.”

“We have to speak to Lockhart,” Harry replied, his patience growing thin, “It’s urgent.”

“Me too,” Malfoy said, “But it’s not so urgent, I just got bored locked up in the common room, and the idiot gave me an all-access pass to his office because I once lied to him and said my mother liked his books.”

“Dolt,” Ron scorned.

Then the door at the end of the classroom opened the tiniest crack.

“Who’s there?” Lockhart’s eyes peered through, “Oh Draco— Harry — Mr. Weasley —” 

Harry stepped closer to the door “Professor, we’ve got some information on the Chamber of Secrets for you, we think it’ll help you.”

“I’m rather busy at the moment— but if you could be quick —”, he said, opening the door a bit wider, “Well — Alright then.”

He opened the door and Harry and Ron entered.

Harry chanced a look over his shoulder to find Malfoy following them with an eager look on his face.

______________________________

“You’re actually doing this, Potter?”

“Malfoy —”

“You are threatening a professor and forcing him through the Chamber,” Malfoy exclaimed, following Ron and Harry as they escorted Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom with their wands at his back, “Bloody hell!”

“Just go back to your dormitory, Malfoy,” Ron said, as he jabbed his wand harder at Lockhart’s back.

“And miss you two getting sacked?” Malfoy huffed, “Not a chance.”

“Harry, my boy, you should really listen to him,” pleaded Lockhart, “Draco, such a sensible boy, I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Keep walking, professor,” said Harry, “And Malfoy, if you get caught with us, you’ll be in trouble, too. You better walk away, now.”

“No, I’m not an idiot, Potter. I have this a whole story made up about how I tried to stop you and help the professor, but you were both too frenzied and violent that I had to follow you and make sure nobody got hurt,” Malfoy said with a proud smirk, “And I have to say, if what you two are saying is true, I want be there; I always wanted to see the Chamber of Secrets.”

Harry and Ron did their best to ignore Malfoy’s constant chatter and focus at the task at hand. Ginny needed them, and they had no time to waste.

______________________________

The three of them stood very still for a few moments after they watched Lockhart go down the pipe that would lead them to the Chamber.

“Shouldn’t we get Dumbledore?”

“Your Dad got him sacked.”

“What about Snape?”

“He won’t believe us.”

“McGonagall?”

“She’ll just give us detention.”

“Deal with it, Malfoy,” Ron interjected, “Harry and I are going, and we’re going to save Ginny!”

Harry went through the pipe first, and as he landed Ron was right behind them. The two of them shared a look when they heard the pipe give another thud that could only mean Malfoy followed them.

The Slytherin got up quickly from where he landed and brushed his robes and didn’t meet their eyes. Harry gave a shrug at Ron’s questioning look.

“C’mon,” Harry said to them, and together, they stepped into the tunnel.

______________________________

“You were right,” said Malfoy, he was transfixed at the sight of the gigantic bright green snake skin that that spanned almost the whole length of the tunnel, “There’s an actual Basilisk in the school! How on earth did you figure it out when it has been a mystery for centuries?”

“I didn’t,” answered Harry, “Hermione was the one to figure it all out.”

“Granger?” Malfoy turned to him with a perplexed look, “Wasn’t she attacked?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, trying not to get too sad as he thought of how she looked at the hospital wing, “But she figured it out before that, she was coming to tell us about it when she got attacked.”

“How could she have known—”

“The library.”

Draco huffed a breath that could have been a laugh.

Harry and Malfoy walked quietly through the dark and wet tunnels with only the light of their wands. After the ceiling’s collapse, they got separated; with Harry and Malfoy on one side and Ron stuck with Lockhart on the other side. 

They reached a wall that had two interwind serpents with bright green eyes carved into it, which could be the final entrance to the Chamber or a hopeless dead-end.

Draco turned to Harry, “Now what?”

“Let me see,” said Harry, “ _Open._ ”

At Harry’s hiss the wall started shaking and the serpents slithered and parted way as the wall parted and gateway could be seen.

“Blimey,” Malfoy said under his breath.

Harry didn’t hesitate before walking through the entrance until he reached what looked like a circular chamber that was surrounded by pillars and in the middle stood the looming statue of Salazar Slytherin. 

While Malfoy only stood to gape at the statue, Harry ran toward it when he saw what it had laying at his feet. 

“Ginny!” He shook her, “Ginny, please don’t be dead!”

There was no response; she was cold but still breathing; Harry had to do something.

“Malfoy!” He called to the Slytherin, “Go back through the tunnel and tell Ron, or get someone who can help, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, or anybody else!”

Malfoy wore a stunned look as he stared at Ginny, but he quickly schooled his feature to his signature sneer, “Don’t tell me what to do, Potter.”

“It’s either that or the three of us just sit here and wait for the Basilisk to finish us off!” Harry said, “Please, Malfoy, she’s dying.”

“I’ll go,” Malfoy nodded, “Not because you asked, but because coming here on our own was the stupidest idea you could’ve ever possibly come up with.”

Malfoy hardened his grip on his wand then turned to head back through the tunnel.

  



	2. Prisoner of Azkaban

“You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!”

Malfoy gave a yelp as Hermione’s fist struck him square on the nose, and he landed on the grass holding his face.

“What the hell, Granger!” Malfoy shrieked.

“Draco are you okay?" Crabbe and Goyle rushed to help Malfoy up, but he pushed their hands away.

“Don’t touch me!” Malfoy warned, standing up on his own.

The two big Slytherin boys then turned to Hermione as if they meant to defend Draco, but at Hermione’s glare they faltered and ran back to the castle.

“How dare you show up here after what you did to Hagrid and Buckbeak!” Hermione rounded on Malfoy once again.

“Hey! I had every right—” Malfoy started, but when Hermione had her wand out and pointed at his face, he sealed his mouth shut and took a few steps back until his back hit the wall.

“Hermione,” Ron stepped up hesitantly towards her, “Let’s just go and see how Hagrid’s doing, Malfoy is not worth it.”

She kept her wand at Malfoy and nodded her head without taking her eyes off him. She slowly stepped away, and Malfoy gave a big sigh of relief and slumped against the wall; he faintly mumbled, "Oh, blimey."

Ron and Harry shared a baffled look, but when Hermione walked towards Hagrid’s hut, they were quick to follow. 

They were halfway across the field when Harry realized that someone was behind them, he turned and saw Malfoy following them with a safe distance.

“Uh, Hermione,” Harry called. 

When Hermione looked back and her eyes landed on the blond, she clenched her fist as if she was tempted to land another punch on his face.

“What are you doing Malfoy?” Hermione said shrilly.

“You expect me to go back to the castle with my face like this?” Malfoy said, wiping at his nose and brandishing the blood on his hand.

“Well, you’re not coming to Hagrid’s!” Argued Hermione.

“It’s either his shack or the Black Lake,” said Malfoy, “And it will be too dark to see anything by the time I get there.”

“Malfoy, just go back to the castle and see Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said, trying to interfere with the glaring contest that Malfoy and Hermione were locked in.

Ron snickered, “Unless you don’t wanna admit you got slugged by a girl.”

Hermione whipped her head towards Ron and smacked his arm.

“Hermione, what was that—”

“Just shut up, Ronald!” 

“Yeah, shut it, Weasel.”

Hermione sent a warning look to Malfoy, “You don’t get to say anything,” and gave a big frustrated sigh, “Let’s just go.”

______________________________

Hagrid gave them a tearful welcome, while insisting that they should not have come, and telling them that they will get in trouble before he released a loud sob. 

When his eyes finally focused and he saw Malfoy, he sobered, “What are you doing in my house, Malfoy? And what happened to your nose?”

“Granger happened.”

“Oh Hermione,” Hagrid looked at her with eyes still shimmering with tears, before getting up with a sniff, “I’ll get him some ice.”

Malfoy mostly stuck to Hagrid’s way too large sink where he was quietly washing his face, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione consoled Hagrid, “We’ll stay with you, Hagrid.”

“Nah, you’ll get into trouble if Fudge and Dumbledore find you stayin’ here after dark,” Hagrid sniveled and shook his head, “And I don’t want you to be here— seein’ it when— it happens,” he gave another wet sob.

Harry and Hermione moved to sit on the couch next Hagrid; and Ron sat across from them patting down Fang's head when he started whining along with Hagrid’s tears.

“Granger… I think you broke my nose.”

Hermione scoffed at his loud whimper, “For goodness' sake, Malfoy, don’t be so dramatic!”

She stood and was once again holding her wand against Malfoy. The Slytherin’s eyes widened in fear as he pressed his back against the sink.

“ _Episkey!_ ”

______________________________

Harry and Hermione were running as fast as they could, and they didn’t stop until they stood in front of the menacing trunk of the Whomping Willow.

“You’re not actually thinking of going in, are you?” Panted Malfoy from behind them.

“Ron is in there—”

“Yeah, and so is the enormous Grim!” Malfoy exclaimed, “Or was I the only who saw it?”

“We saw it, Malfoy,” Hermione said, “And we’re not leaving without Ron!”

“I thought you had some sense, Granger, but you’re as mental as the two of them.”

“We’re going, Malfoy, so leave it,” Harry said as he gripped his wand.

“But it's—it’s the _Whomping Willow_ ,” muttered Malfoy.

“We noticed,” Hermione said shortly.

“I’m getting Professor Snape,” Malfoy said before turning on his heels and running back to the castle.

Harry was about to warn him about telling anyone and especially about telling Snape, but Hermione nudged him, “Let him, we might need all the help we can get.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third book has a lot of Hermione moments that i love and how she helped Hagrid with Buckbeak's case was my favorite
> 
> though, I did follow the movie canon for this chapter :/
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Goblet of Fire

Harry stood frozen as he faced Mr. Crouch’s rage and accusatory glare; he felt his friends step closer to him and he took the small comfort that their closeness offered. 

Thankfully, Mr. Weasley approached, “Where did the Mark come from, you three?”

“Over there, there was someone behind the trees … they shouted words — an incantation —” said Hermione, as she pointed to the tree line to their right. 

All of the sudden, the Ministry wizards collectively turned to the opposite direction, the one towards the tents, where someone was stepping out and walking towards them.

“Oh good, someone from the Ministry,” the person Harry now recognized as Malfoy, said in a lazy tone, “You can get me out of this miserable place, the portkey—”

“Was it you, boy?” Barty Crouch was suddenly in Malfoy’s face, “Did you do it? Did your dad teach it to you as a little party trick, huh _Malfoy_?”

“Did what, you maniac?” Malfoy half screamed as he backed away.

“The Dark Mark, boy,” Amos Diggory said, he came closer to Malfoy his wand starting to rise slowly, “I’m sure your father must’ve mentioned it, once or twice.”

“Did you or did you not conjure the Dark Mark?” Crouch bellowed; his wand was trembling with his anger.

Malfoy visibly swallowed, noticing the Dark Mark seemingly for the first time. He looked around the Ministry officials for help but none of them stepped up. They had no defense for the son of a Death Eater. 

“I didn’t— I don’t know—"

“It wasn’t him!” Hermione came forward, “We told you we heard someone from the other side, and they couldn’t have gone far.”

Harry and Ron looked at her like she sprouted a second head, but the look on Malfoy’s face made it clear he was more shocked than anybody else.

“So, unless Malfoy managed to master apparation before the age of seventeen, it couldn’t have been him,” Hermione said with finality.

After a few more arguments, the Ministry officials split to look in the direction Hermione pointed towards. While Malfoy was escorted away to check the incantations on his wand. 

Ron levelled Hermione with a look, “What on Godric’s name were you defending Malfoy for?”

“C’mon, Ron,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “It obviously wasn’t him.”

“Yeah, I know, but it wouldn’t have hurt for them to shake him up a bit,” Ron said.

“Don’t be cruel,” she replied, “He got caught in it just like we did, and we had your dad to vouch for our innocence, he didn’t.” 

“I wouldn’t say he was as innocent as us,” Harry grumbled, “His father was probably one of the Death Eaters tonight, and you remember what he said about you.”

“But that doesn’t make him guilty,” Hermione said, “And he shouldn’t be condemned just by what his farther does.”

Under her glare, Harry and Ron only grunted in response.

______________________________

For the third time on the week before Christmas, Harry has been forced into the library by Hermione. Apparently, when he was facing dangerous and deadly tasks, he couldn’t afford to take time off even for Christmas.

Ron took one look at the bile of books she had prepared for Harry and ran off; making excuses about Fred and George needing his help.

Hermione had left him to read a book about the history of the Triwizard tournament and the different tasks that were held each tournament. While she was looking up books that explained different ways to open magical objects, hoping that something would lead them to reach the clue within the egg.

Harry’s head was throbbing from all the complex reading, and he was about to slam his head against the book in front of him when he heard a drawl from behind him, “Potter doing some actual work? My, my, what has happened to the world?”

He twisted in his seat to find Draco Malfoy’s tall frame leaning against the bookshelves at his back. Harry groaned, “Malfoy.”

“Where’s Granger?” Malfoy said disinterestedly, “She’s usually the one here carrying your weight around, I’m surprised you didn’t send her out to face the dragon.”

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Harry said, “If you’re here to show off some new badges your lot made, I really couldn’t care less.”

“Nah, we’re not doing them anymore,” Malfoy scoffed, “It gets really boring to state out the obvious, beside everybody got it in their heads that they feel bad for you, something about you being an underdog.”

Harry tried not remember all the times someone looked at him with sad and pitiful eyes; he’d take the ‘Potter Stinks’ badges any day of the week over those.

“Then, what do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asked, “I’m sure you didn’t come over here to chit-chat.”

“You know, why else would someone come to the library? Looking for answers, of course.” Malfoy said suddenly fidgeting and shuffling his feet, “So, was it you?”

The confusion added to Harry’s existing headache made the throbbing in his head unendurable, “Uh, what?”

Malfoy looked frustrated and started looking around the room as if he was looking for intruders. Harry wasn’t sure whose head he wanted to slam against the table more, his or Malfoy's.

“The— Weasley said—uh, someone asked Granger—” Malfoy said, his eyes looking to the bookshelf behind Harry’s head, “Was it you?”

“Malfoy,” Harry said quietly, “If you don’t stop talking and walk away, I swear my head will blow up.”

“Just answer the damn question, Potter!” Malfoy’s face was bright red.

“No, I won’t,” Harry hissed, “Because it’s a bloody weird question, especially coming from you!”

“Just— ugh, forget it, Potter,” Malfoy snarled, “Let’s just pretend this never happened!”

“Gladly!” Harry shouted at Malfoy’s back. His mind was still in shambles when Madam Pince found him and scolded him for yelling in the library.

______________________________

Throughout the Yule Ball, Ron was sending daggers at Hermione and Victor Krum. Harry, on the other hand, had his eyes set and narrowed at Draco Malfoy.

He tried very hard to forget about the weird incidence at the library, the one which no matter how hard he thought about, he just could not figure out what it was about. But one look at Malfoy staring at Hermione’s entrance to the Great Hall, brought the memory front and center.

The Slytherin would dance with his partner, Pansy, but every second or so, he would strain his neck and look over his partner’s shoulder. And it could not have been a coincidence that Harry would find Hermione dancing next them, every time.

Harry groaned as he thought of Ron finding out about this. If he thought Krum was bad enough, he would have a lot to say about Draco _bloody_ Malfoy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really include Draco in any of the major plotlines for this book, so I hope you enjoy these little scenes of character development :')
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


	4. Order of the Phoenix

Dolores Umbridge turned her head from Harry to Hermione then to the Inquisitorial Squad, her face flushing red with anger, and her eyes wavering with suspicion. Everyone in the office was quietly waiting for her decision, except a few grunts and groans from Ron and Neville as they struggled to breathe. 

She finally nodded firmly and faced Hermione, “You and Potter will take me to this called weapon,” she then addressed her squad, “You will keep the rest of the misfits here, so they don’t try anything until I get back.”

“Professor,” Malfoy said, “I really think one of us should come with you, in case—”

“There’s no need, Malfoy,” Umbridge held up her hand, “I’m sure I can handle two wandless teenagers.”

Malfoy, however, was too eager, “What about Potter, professor? What if he tries to escape while you got your eye on Granger? He’s always got something up his sleeve and manages to sneak away!”

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Harry, while he glared daggers at Malfoy for being an annoying little git. He somehow always finds a way to in Harry’s business, one way or another. And Harry was more than sick of the slimy Slytherin. Not to mention, he was wasting what precious little time they had to get to Sirius.

“I guess there’s no harm in a second set of eyes,” Umbridge said cautiously, “Malfoy, you take care of him, and I’ll handle Miss Know-It-All.”

Malfoy jumped into action, grabbing Harry’s arm and jerking him out of the room, all while looking like he was about to burst out of happiness. 

Hermione had it worse; the still furious Umbridge had her by the hair as she pushed her forward ahead of them, “Go on, let’s see what Dumbledore has been up to.”

______________________________

“You are friends with a giant!” Malfoy screeched as they stumbled through the forest, “Any other monsters you have at your beck and call?”

“Will you stop screaming, Malfoy?” Hermione rounded on him, “If the Centaurs follow us because of you, I’ll let them know what a bigoted little dimwit you are!”

Malfoy gave a gasp, but spoke under his breath, “You wouldn’t!”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry said before turning to Hermione, “We have to get to Sirius quick! How do we get to London?”

“Sirius? As in Sirius Black?” 

“We need to get back up to the castle, we can’t go anywhere without our wands!” Hermione said, already heading in the direction of the castle.

“What are you going to London for?” 

“We can take Malfoy’s wand and Accio Umbridge’s,” said Harry, “If we go all the way back to the castle, Sirius will be dead already!”

“Oh, not a chance! No way you’re getting my wand, Potter!”

“Do you really wanna go headfirst into the Department of Mystery with a new wand, that could not even respond to you?” Hermione argued, “Harry, I know you’re worried, but we need to be logical about this.”

Malfoy was suddenly in front of them making them halter in their steps. He snarled, “Will one of you tell me what you two maniacs are planning on doing?” 

“Shut up, Malfoy!” Harry and Hermione said in unison.

______________________________

Harry didn’t bother with dinner in his last day at school; after taking his newly recovered Firebolt for a spin around the grounds, he headed straight back to the dormitory.

He was about to turn to the Fat Lady’s corridor, when he heard the ever so familiar sneer, “Going to ruin someone else’s life, Potter?”

“No,” said Harry, not even bothering to stop for Malfoy, “Going to my dorm for some peace and quiet. You should try that sometimes.”

He should have known nothing would deter Malfoy, “You want peace and quiet? After you had my father thrown in Azkaban!” He growled at Harry’s back.

“Well, your crazy aunt killed my Godfather,” Harry said, “So, let’s call it even.”

Malfoy was quite before he said, “I didn’t know you had a Godfather.” 

The simple statement had Harry stop and face Malfoy’s befuddled expression. He really didn’t want to talk about this and even if he did, Malfoy would obviously not be the best person for it.

After their flight from the centaurs, Malfoy did what he did best; he ran to the castle to get Snape. And Hermione could argue that if he didn’t, the Order would not have found them in time - that without his help the Order wouldn’t have known they were in the Department of Mysteries- all she wants, it would not have mattered. He was still the git that stood behind Umbridge, and his parents were the ones who set Sirius up. And Sirius is dead.

“Well, not anymore,” said Harry, bitterly.

They stood in strange silence for a few odd seconds in the middle of the corridor. Harry sometimes wished he could look at Malfoy the same way he did in his first year, just simply a spoiled and mean bully; now with all the things they’ve been through, everything felt so complex and jumbled up.

“Was your Godfather Sirius Black?” Malfoy asked, because the boy could never leave anything well enough alone.

“Yeah.”

“Trust you to have a mass murderer for a Godfather, Potter,” Malfoy said, “Is there anything in your life that is even half normal?”

Harry shook his head and scoffed, “Shove off, Malfoy.”

No, Harry thought as he walked away, Draco Malfoy was not and the big bad bully in his life. The loudmouth nuisance was much more fitting.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco freaking out during of all of Harry's adventures is something I love to think about and was honestly a missed opportunity for a lot of hilarity; I'm doing my best to portray it!
> 
> Sirius 


	5. The Half-Blood Prince

Harry could not look away. He had expected to find Malfoy creeping around somewhere or consorting with someone on the dark side; but to find him in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, crying so pathetically that the ghost who is most known for weeping on a daily basis was comforting him? No, he definitely did not expect this.

Any colour that was left in Draco’s face left when his eyes met Harry’s in the mirror. Harry knew he should leave or at least look away, yet he did nothing but stand still; there were too many secrets for him to retreat with no answers.

Malfoy sniffed and shook his head, “You’re following me now, Potter?” 

“No,” Harry quickly said, “I just know that you’re up to something.”

“Yeah,” Malfoy wiped the remaining tears staining his face as he faced Harry, “I’m pretty sure it is still called stalking. You should stay out of other people’s business, Potter.”

Harry stepped forward, his feet splashing on the wet marble floor, “You said he was going to kill you, is it Voldemort? Is he threatening—”

“Stop! Don’t say his name—”

“We could figure it out, we can stop—”

Malfoy’s yell cut through his words, “There’s no ‘we’, Potter!” 

“I’m sure Hermione will help, if you tell us—”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about—”

He needed the git to listen for once in his life, “If you could just stop being such a coward, Malfoy!”

Harry’s last words echoed around the tiled bathroom. A soft gasp came from behind one of the stalls, where Myrtle was probably eavesdropping. Malfoy looked just about murderous as he glared at Harry.

“A coward, huh?” Malfoy sneered, “I’m guessing that makes the big hero, Potter, doesn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean that,” Harry tried to defuse the Slytherin’s anger.

“Is that what you’re here for? Are you here so you and little band of friends can save me? What, are there no more redheads or hippogriffs for you to save this year?”

Malfoy was seething with anger at every word he spoke. He was pushed too far and looked about ready to blow.

Harry nevertheless pushed forward, “I was just trying to help, and if you stop being so damn stubborn, you’d see—” 

He barely managed to duck at the first hex that Malfoy sent, and then hexes were flying everywhere along with Myrtle, as she screamed and wailed at them to stop. 

Sink after sink exploded around them that Harry had to shield himself not only from Malfoy’s hexes but from the scattering rubble. 

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ” Harry bellowed the Prince’s spell without much thought, and suddenly the white marble turned red.

______________________________

“You could’ve killed him, Harry.”

“I didn’t mean to, Hermione.”

“What were you thinking using such a dark spell— He would’ve died if it wasn’t for Snape! You can’t just any spell you read on a book!”

“I wasn’t really thinking! It was the first spell that came to me.”

“You shouldn’t have— You can’t use spells when you have no idea what it could have— he could’ve died, Harry!”

“I know, Hermione.”

Hermione was looking pale as she paced around the common room; she kept scolding him over and over again, yet she was still tense like she wanted to yell at him some more, and every time she started, it ended with the same sentence; _he could’ve died._

The horror of Malfoy’s body surrounded by blood as he jerked and struggled to breath was a hard thing to forget, and from the look on Hermione’s face she seemed to be stuck with a similar image.

She suddenly wheeled around at Harry with a threatening finger, “If I ever see you with that vile book again, I swear I’ll burn that thing to ashes along with your bloody broomsticks!”

He knew Hermione would never be that cruel, but with the Firebolt on the line and the look of determination in her eyes he bobbed his head in a quick nod. 

If she started threatening to burn _books_ , he doubted anything else would stand in her way. He couldn’t afford to risk it.

______________________________

_He knew it! He bloody well knew it!_

If Hermione was here, he would probably be capable to break out of Dumbledore’s immobilization jinx just to scream an ‘I told you so’ at her.

“So, let us discuss your options, Draco.”

“I haven’t got any options! I’ve got to do it! He’ll kill me! He’ll kill my whole family!”

Harry could almost feel sorry for him, but there was no room for that. Katy Bell and Ron almost died, Death Eaters were in the castle, and he held his wand against a wandless Dumbledore. It did not matter how much Malfoy cried about his family.

“There’s always a way, Draco, especially to someone as young as yourself,” Dumbledore spoke gently, “We can deploy members of the Order for your parent’s protection, and there are plenty of ways to keep you safe and hidden.”

Malfoy’s arm trembled, “Safe?”

“Yes, you could be on the right side, Harry spoke to me of your conflict, Draco, and I see it now as he must have seen it. I know that deep in your heart you know where the good side lays, so join us, come over to the right side and save your soul, Draco.”

Harry noticed Malfoy’s wand was about to drop; it was working. Whatever hope and faith that Dumbledore was pushing for, it was almost reaching Malfoy. Harry could almost see the boy that followed him and Ron down to the Chamber of Secrets, the boy who always ran to Snape for help, the one who asked him about Sirius. 

The moment only lasted a few seconds before Malfoy scoffed, and the boy was gone, “Join Potter and his band of heroes?” 

“Yes, Draco, whatever you like to call them, you know that their cause is right and true,” Dumbledore urged.

Malfoy was somber as he spoke his next words, “Yeah, I know, and that’s how I know they’ll never have me.”

Then the with a loud thunder the door to the tower was blown open, and Draco was no longer alone. He was flanked by Death Eaters on both sides.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a late chapter, but I hope it was okay
> 
> one more chapter left..
> 
> let me know what you think!


	6. Deathly Hallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the rating because of an f bomb, am I doing it right?

“Draco, come here,” Narcissa Malfoy called, her voice calm and nonchalant as if she was calling her son for dinner.

Harry was manhandled by Greyback until he was at the front of the prisoners facing their hosts of Malfoys. Someone stepped forward but Harry could not make out who it was. Hermione’s jinx had reduced his eyes to a swollen mess that he could see nothing but blurry outlines all around him. 

But as the figure approached, the blurry outline gradually turned into the pale and pointy face of Draco Malfoy, whose mouth was twisted into the grimace of someone who smelled something awfully offensive.

Harry’s best guess that it was the stink from Greyback.

The werewolf pushed Harry further forwards that he was almost shoved into Malfoy’s face. Harry tried his best to avoid meeting his eyes; because if the jinx managed to distort his features enough, he had a feeling that his eyes might give him away.

“What the _fuck_ , Potter?” Malfoy said under his breath, a low whisper only Harry could have heard it.

Harry felt like cursing, too. Now, he has to put all of their hope of surviving and getting out of the Manor in one piece on Draco _bloody_ Malfoy. And historically, the Slytherin never did well under such odds. He either did nothing or ran to get Snape, and Harry doubted either of these things would be very helpful at the moment.

“Draco,” Lucius spoke, “Is it him? is it Potter?”

Draco’s face contorted in response, “I can’t— I’m not sure.”

“Look properly, Draco! The mark on his forehead, could it be the scar?”

“I don’t know,” the younger Malfoy said, not even looking at Harry anymore, “His face is all messed up, I can’t say for sure.”

Greyback let out a frustrated growl, “What about her, the _Mudblood_?” 

The prisoners were shoved around again as Greyback yanked Hermione by the hair to be in Harry’s place. He had heard her struggle against the scavengers’ hold before, but now Hermione sounded frantic and desperate as she was pushed to face the Malfoys.

“Yes, yes, the Granger girl— Draco!”

“I remember seeing her at Madam Malkin’s— Draco look at her!”

“And this Arthur Weasley’s boy! Draco, it’s Potter and his friends, isn’t it?”

However, Draco was not there to answer. From the corner of his banged-up eyes, Harry could see him backing away, looking at anything but the prisoners in front of him.

But it was for naught. In a matter of moments, Bellatrix walked through the door and was suddenly screaming about the sword and taking Hermione away, as the rest of the them were hauled towards the cellar.

While they were being dragged away, Malfoy finally stepped up and he was saying something that Harry couldn’t make out due to Ron screaming Hermione’s name right in his ear. 

“No! Hermione!”

“Tell me, _Mudblood_ , where did you get the sword?”

“It may not be—"

“HERMIONE!”

“Answer me!”

“It’s not—"

“ _Crucio!_ ”

The last thing he saw was Narcissa Malfoy holding her son back as he twisted in protest.

______________________________

The Room of Hidden Things was a twisted maze of junk and waste that with every other turn revealed something that may be of some meagre value. It made their search such a convoluted process.

But Harry was almost there he could feel it. He could see the diadem clear in his mind before he saw it on top of the stone warlock’s head. He was so close he just needed to reach it.

He was an arm length away when he heard him, “What’s the hurry, Potter?”

Harry had to suppress his frustration as he slowly turned to face Malfoy. He stood alone ten feet away from Harry; he held a wand at his side, not pointed at Harry.

“Malfoy,” Harry said, “I thought we agreed not to follow each other?”

“Well, you have my wand, Potter,” said Malfoy, “I’m going to need it back.”

Harry nodded, “Ah, I see,” he edged his feet backwards towards the diadem, “But you seem like you’ve got another one, is it not working for you?”

“It’s my mother’s wand. It works, just not as well,” Malfoy said, tapping the wand at his side.

“That’s too bad,” Harry tried to keep his eye on him as he moved painstakingly slow, “I happen to like yours. I think it’s because I won it.”

“I don’t care— Stop moving, Potter—"

A crash was heard from the other side of the room where, from the sound of spells being fired in rapid succession, a duel was clearly being fought.

“You brought back up, Malfoy!” Harry growled; he quickly had his wand up in a ready stance, as Malfoy did the same.

“I didn’t. Crabbe and Goyle must have followed—"

“Yeah, sure! Like when Death Eaters just followed you up the Astronomy tower?”

“You don’t know anything about that night, Potter!”

“I know what I saw!”

Malfoy had a horrified look on his face, as if Harry being there was most outrageous thing that happened that night.

“Look, Malfoy,” Harry hurriedly spoke, “I know you want to do the right thing, just take your friends and get out of here and stop getting in our way. We would all live a lot longer like that.”

“You don’t know what I want!”

“I really don’t have time for this—"

“I could take you to him,” Malfoy interrupted, his voice trembling, “If I do it, I would be rewarded.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Malfoy,” Harry said, “If you wanted to do that you would’ve identified us at the Manor.”

Malfoy just shook his head in silence.

The dual on the other side of the room thundered louder and a great red light burst around the room.

Harry continued, not really sure what he wanted to get to, but he was getting so close to the diadem now he just needed to distract Malfoy enough to get to it.

“It could all been over that day, if you just told them that it was me, or if you recognized that Ron and Hermione were there. Maybe you did, but you didn’t want to say—"

“Stop talking, Potter!”

“No, Malfoy, tell me why,” He was almost touching the diadem, “I really want to know, did you really not recognize us—”

“Stop moving—” 

“Was it because it was the right thing to do—”

“Don’t say—”

“Or did you do it for Hermione—” 

“STOP TALKING!”

Harry was more shocked than Malfoy at his own words; he was so engrossed with the getting to the diadem he didn’t know what came out of him. He has been stowing _those_ particular memories away and pretending they never happened. He never thought he would be the one to bring them up.

Face flaming red and wand arm shaking with anger, Malfoy looked about ready to actually drag him and throw him at Voldemort’s feet.

Luckily the room blew up with Fiendfyre just in time to separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter but I couldn't leave it at 6 chapters, it would bother me too much
> 
> so look forward to one more chapter!
> 
> in the meantime, check out my other work on Draco Malfoy:  
> [Turn-Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847211), a battle of Hogwarts au/drabble  
> [Dumbfounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585733), a dramione one shot


	7. behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual last chapter.  
> Hermione POV

**GoP**

She was at her favorite table in the library and surrounded by books. Some of the books were random and she had no intention on reading, but she looked like she has been in here studying for hours which was the goal. The fact that Viktor Krum usually gets to the library in about ten minutes was not relevant.

Hermione was just… intrigued.

She tried her best to suppress her glances to the table he usually occupies to no avail. Ever since his arrival to Hogawarts, Viktor Krum has plagued her library time with his little fan-club that it almost made her want to _avoid_ the library. 

Maybe not to that severity, but it got close.

His invitation to the Yule Ball, however, made her head spin with weird ideas and notions. Could he have been coming to library to see her? _Unlikely._ Were his glances at her while she was studying real rather than imagined? _Preposterous!_

Nevertheless, Hermione was going to stay at her favorite table and study for her Arithmancy class wither he was coming or not. Nobody will notice the few random books she brought to fill the table.

“What on earth are you studying for? It’s almost Christmas!” 

The voice came out of nowhere, and she gasped at the loud interruption of her thoughts... uh her studying.

Draco Malfoy was at her table eying some of her books with suspicion, “That’s none of your business, Malfoy,” she scorned while whispering, “And don’t be so loud, we are in a library!”

“One day, Granger, you’ll make a great Madam Pince,” Malfoy smirked.

Hermione huffed at his attempts at insults. She would love to be a librarian at Hogwarts, thank you very much.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Just wondering what you are studying for, because if you’re attempting to help Potter again, I’ll tell everyone that he is cheating.”

“I did no such thing!” 

“The tasks are supposed to be completed unaided—”

“Oh, and did you see me hold down the dragon for Harry?”

“No, but you did help him with the _Accio_ charm!”

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it a few times to argue but found little to no excuse. Nobody was supposed to know about those lessons.

“That wasn’t cheating, Malfoy,” she cleared her throat, “Harry was struggling during Charms and we were just reviewing it together.”

Malfoy scoffed, “As if that’s believable! You deprived us of The Great Devouring of Potter by a Hungarian Horntail show, and you know it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You are horrid, Malfoy!”

“What next, are you going to tutor him on how not embarrass the whole school during the opening dance of the Ball?”

“No, he will do just fine—”

“Are you going with him?”

Hermione was stunned to silence at Malfoy’s words and the strange look on his face; she could not say if he was sneering or playing it casually. 

“Uh— what?”

A commotion at the table across from them had them both turning around to see who it was; Viktor was here. Along with his fan club, of course.

“Can’t the overgrown doofus find somewhere else to brood in?” Malfoy jeered, walking away from her table and out of the library.

Hermione chuckled, a week ago she would have actually agreed with Malfoy.

______________________________

**OotP**

_DA meeting in 20 minutes._

That was twelve minutes ago, and she was nowhere near the seventh floor.

She only managed to shake the members of the Inquisitorial Squad that were following her. Montague and Goyle had lost hope and left her, when they saw her turn in the direction of the library. 

Hermione was practically running up the staircase at the fourth floor when a familiar tall figure walked out of one of the corridors and was heading for the stairs. She slowed her pace and tried to busy herself with looking through the books in her arms.

He was only a few steps away from her, “In a hurry, Granger?”

Damn him and his creepy stalking. And damn his long legs, as well.

“Not at all, Malfoy, just heading to the Prefects’ Bathroom,” said Hermione as she kept walking. 

The Slytherin has been enjoying Umbridge’s reign on Hogwarts far too much, and if she could help it, Hermione tried to avoid him as much as possible. She wanted nothing to comprise the DA and its members, and she knew that Malfoy was crafty and wicked enough to expose them to the Great Pink Toad.

Malfoy hummed mockingly, “Why the rush, though? If I wasn’t mistaken, I would say you were running.”

“Of course not, I have no reason to run,” She tried her best not to grind her teeth. 

“Are you saying I’m lying?” Malfoy was standing in front of her now, forcing her to stop in her place, “I could take house points for that.”

Hermione gave a dramatic gasp, “Oh no, then we’ll really have no chance to win the House Cup! What else shall we do?”

“Clever, Granger,” snickered Malfoy, “I told Headmistress Umbridge that we should be ducking grades from you rather than house points, so we can get you where it would really hurt!”

The git had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Hermione shook her head and stepped aside so she can make her way up the stairs, “You would be so lucky, Malfoy, then you might even get your grades to catch up with mine!”

She already wasted a precious five minutes on the ferret, and now she had to shake him off her trail by actually heading to the Prefects’ Bathroom.

______________________________

**HbP**

For the third Christmas in a row, Hermione was in the Kitchens giving the House-elves some treats and trying to give the more persuadable ones the garments she has been knitting. She knew it was mostly a lost cause with the clothes, but Dobby was always happy to take them. Winky, on the other hand, had to be chased down by Dobby until he caught her and forcibly placed the knitted hat on her head.  
The little elf curled herself into a ball in the corner, sobbing into her new hat.

“Don’t fret Miss Granger, Dobby will make Winky like them!” Dobby said proudly.

“You don’t have to Dobby! If she doesn’t like them, I can make her something else.”

“But the Miss worked so hard to make them!”

“It wasn’t much—”

“You mistake her for a normal person, Dobby,” a voice interjected, “While other people sleep, Granger goes out to save elves and kittens.”

Malfoy looked staggered as he walked through the Kitchens. Funny he should mention sleeping, since he seemed to have missed a week worth of sleep. 

“Master Draco,” Dobby said, like he was cooing a child, “Have you come for your tea?”

“Yes.”

Dobby disappeared with a pop at his word. The nerve of him! After what his family did to poor Dobby, he dares come here to order him around!

“You can’t order him anymore, Malfoy,” Hermione said, her voice stern and eyes narrowed, “Dobby is a free elf!”

“He offered, Granger,” Malfoy respond in a tired voice.

“Yes, because he thinks he owes you something, because of some guilt or other nonsense, you shouldn’t use him!”

He turned his head upwards in a sigh, “Did you hear me ordering him to kneel or some shit? I just wanted tea. And I’m not the one torturing the precious House-elves with mittens until they lose their marbles.”

“It’s not mittens.” Hermione grumbled.

“No?” Malfoy said, eyeing the collection in her arms, “Then some horrendously misshapen scarves and beanies.”

“Hey! Dobby likes them!”

“Well, he’s not right in the head, is he?”

With that, Dobby popped back with Malfoy’s tea, “Your tea, Master Draco!”

Malfoy took the tea with his eyes on Hermione, “Thank you, Dobby.”

Hermione watched him as he left the Kitchens, and she could not have been more confused. Was he mocking her? Or was he acknowledging the need for improvements on the treatment of House-elves? 

She turned to Dobby, “You don’t have to call him Master anymore, Dobby, you know that, right?”

The house-elf fidgeted, “Dobby knows, but Dobby can’t break the habit, Miss.”

“I know it’s hard, and he shouldn’t be here to make it harder for you!”

“But the Young Master needs his tea! Master Draco has not been sleeping for so long!”

Hermione groaned, she hated thinking that Harry’s theories, crazy as they are, might have some truth in them.

______________________________

**DH**

Hermione walked through the wreckage that was Hogwarts. She stalked the corridors looking for survivors or bodies that needed to be brought to the Great Hall. Not Death Eaters, though, they still have not decided what to do with their bodies yet. 

Each time she found a body, she closed her eyes and wished it was not anyone from her side; she was not sure if that made her a terrible person or not.

She heard hurried footsteps come from behind her, and she hurled around with her wand up and a spell on the tip of her tongue.

Just as he ran into the corridor, Malfoy came to a hurtling stop when his eyes fell on her.

She felt her wand lower, with the rational that it is only Malfoy; there wan no real danger. She fought that instinct, though, he was not harmless. The Astronomy Tower was proof enough. It should not matter that he handed her a broom and escaped the Room of Requirement with them only hours ago, or that he hesitated to name them at the Manor. 

Memories of that day were jumbled; sometimes Hermione remembered him telling Bellatrix as she was being tortured that it was not her that there’s been a mistake. But her memories were probably playing tricks on her that someone was trying to save her; she was being tortured, after all.

“What’s the rush for, Malfoy?”

“Granger,” Malfoy panted, “I’m just— uh looking for— a friend.”

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. She had seen his parents leave with the rest of the Death Eaters, and she could not understand why he was still here.

He did lose a friend, though. Crabbe. His fall was terrible, and she was flying along side Malfoy when they saw it happen. She saw the anguish on his face as he helplessly watched his friend fall. Nobody deserved that.

“I’m sorry about Crabbe,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, he was an arse, but thanks,” Malfoy spoke quietly, “I’m sorry about everyone else.”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

He fidgeted and seemed generally awkward as he examined the corridor and looked everywhere else but her. Hermione realized she still had her wand halfway lifted, so she finally lowered it. Malfoy seemed to not have even reached for his.

“Do you— uh not have a wand, Malfoy?”

Malfoy grumbled, “No, Potter stole mine, and I lost my mother’s wand in the fire.”

“Oh, so you’ve been running around wandless all this time?” Suffice to say, Hermione was horrified. There was a huge battle in the Great Hall and the idiot walked right through it without a wand to defend himself. “How are you still alive?”

“I’m not sure,” Malfoy said, his lips lifting in a smirk, “I was mostly a spectator in the hall, nobody paid me much attention, and I mostly stuck to the sidelines.”

“You’re one lucky git, Malfoy,” She chuckled, even if there was little humor in someone at their age to have barely managed to survive the night, “Still, you shouldn’t be walking around without a wand. You never know who might be lurking around.”

She wished she knew what she was doing or even talking about. She did not want to seem concerned for him, but she could not help when he seemed so drained and defenseless. At some point in her life, Hermione had to put a stop to her need to come to the aid and defend the helpless!

Malfoy was quiet for a few moments, like he was considering her words. She was not sure if she was supposed to just to walk away or wait for whatever he comes up with.

Just as she was about to turn away and resume her search, Malfoy spoke, “Maybe you could accompany me.”

“Accompany you?”

“You said,” Malfoy cleared his throat, “that I shouldn’t be going around without a wand, and you— uh, have a wand, so maybe you could walk with me?”

“Oh,” Hermione gaped at him. It was reasonable request. A sensible one. But the way he asked was strangely endearing and made her splutter, “I guess, yeah, that would be okay.”

For seven years Hermione never really understood Draco Malfoy. He was the boy always stuck in the middle ground with too many connections to the Dark side, yet he never had the heart for it. Perhaps after all these years she can finally begin to understand.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!  
> I hope you liked it! this is how I imagined Draco could have been redeemed with a bit of dramione on the side :)
> 
> p.s. Draco losing his wand in the room of requirement is actual canon and that genuinely terrified me
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think <3


End file.
